The Turn of the Tide
by all-i-wanted-was-you93
Summary: Captain Killigrew had waited what seemed like her whole life for an opportunity like this. A skilled pirate captain, she knew how to get what she wanted… but she did not intend for him to happen along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't going to be easy._

_Of course it wasn't easy. She was a pirate. Things were never easy. _

"What is it that I have to do again?" she asked, lifting her gaze to those who had graced her with their presence.

"Take us to Killian Jones." The dark haired one said calmly. "After which, we will ensure your freedom."

"What does he have that you wish to possess?" the pirate captain eyed her closely.

"You must agree before we give you the details, Captain Killigrew." The raven-haired woman spoke again.

"Very well, then. What's in it for me? Besides my freedom?" the captain asked calmly.

"We'll get you out of here. You can rebuild your life. Maybe get revenge on those who have left your life in shambles." The blonde haired woman spoke this time.

_Now, that was a deal._

"Ah, I see." Captain Killigrew nodded, red curls bouncing in agreement. "We have a deal." She said, looking those who were now her saviors dead in the eye.

Both women held their hands out to deal the agreement, which the Captain found mildly humorous. Did they not know who she was? She always held up her end of the bargain. However, she pushed away the humor that was slowly bubbling up inside of her to shake both outstretched hands.

With that, the warrior who had been standing quietly, patiently in the back, stepped forward with a set of keys. The sweet sound of metal sliding into metal rang about the cold stonewalls. The door opened and the pirate captain quickly exited the cell, grabbing her coat and hat off the wall.

"Shall we?" she smiled for the first time in days at the group of women before her, fastening her scabbard at her waist. "Come, we must head to port as soon as possible.

Captain Killigrew took one last, hard look at the jail cell and hurried behind the group of women who had already ascended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Killigrew looked around the corner of the small cottage cautiously, then at her ship that was docked in the harbor. "Listen to me, the four of you." She said quietly, "We will get to that dock. Listen to my orders. We will set sail and we won't bring any attention to ourselves. Do we have an understanding?"

The women nodded and followed as she pulled the collar of her coat up over her face. She walked briskly through the town, not paying any mind to the townspeople busying themselves with their day's work. Her coat flowed in the breeze behind her and her hair tousled in the wind.

"Care to buy an apple?" a seller asked, holding out a ripe, juicy fruit.

"No, thank you." She said quietly, pushing through more people. More shopkeepers approached her, but the look in her eye and the determination of her walk steered them off. Her boots hit the wooden boards of the deck and her lips upturned into a smirk. Captain Killigrew was back.

Keeping her voice low, she motioned to the pack of women behind her, "After you, ladies." She looked around and caught the eye of a guard standing at the end of the dock. Pulling her hat lower over her chocolate eyes, she kept her hand on her sword. "Weigh anchor!" she yelled up to her crew as the guard began to descend upon her, shouting for backup. Captain Killigrew drew her sword, the metal making contact with the rope that bound the ship to the dock. She kicked the man into the water and hurried up the gangplank and to her ship. Her crew, skilled at these moments, pulled the gangplank up as the ship pushed away from the port.

Captain Killigrew sauntered to the helm and took over, feeling the smooth wood beneath her hands. A slow grin pulled at her lips as her men shuffled around the deck.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" her first mate, Angeline, asked her.

"Neverland." She smiled, "And thanks for waiting. I told you just to go."

"And leave our dear captain behind? That would be too easy." Angeline gave her captain a small smile before descending to the deck below.

"Captain Killigrew-" the raven-haired woman began, but halted at the lift of a hand.

"Please, call me Holly." She grinned, feeling extremely happy as the clouds broke away and allowed the sun to touch her skin. "And your names?"

"I'm Snow White or Mary Margaret… whichever way you choose to look at it." The woman spoke.

"Ah, now I know what you're after." Holly grinned wider, pushing her hat back a bit. "Back to Storybrooke, is it?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Snow asked, eyes wide.

"I wasn't completely out of the loop. I hear what people are saying." Holly smirked, looking at the other women. "And your names, lasses?"

"Aurora," the one who hadn't spoken at all said.

"Emma," the blonde said, looking over Holly with cautious eyes.

"Mulan," the warrior answered.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, I have a ship to captain, but we will go over the plans tonight." She said, the smirk wiped off her face finally as she motioned to the stairs. "My quarters are below. Make yourself at home."


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Killian Jones looked out over the sea before him. It had been awhile since he had been on land and it felt good to have the sand beneath his boots again, although he felt at home on his ship.

"Captain Jones," Cora began, out of breath. "I've gotten word. There's a group that is coming for us."

"Well then, we'll have to meet up with them, won't we?" he sent her a small smirk, using his spyglass to get a closer look on the entrance to Neverland. "How long do we have?"

"They recently left port. We're expecting them anytime tomorrow before sunset." She said. "What is the plan?"

"Cora, are you really asking me if I have a plan?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I-"

"I don't… would I be a pirate if I had plans?" he asked, knowing that she either didn't care or would be too flustered that he gave her the attitude that he did.

"Listen, Hook-"

"Cora, if you want the help, you must listen to me and take my directions." He said, narrowing his eyes. Her dark brown eyes hardened as she pushed her hair over her shoulder and stomped off towards his ship.

Whoever was coming for them had no clue, did they? Who would dare cross blades with him, let alone come after Cora, who had magical powers beyond belief?

He mulled over possible answers in his head.

Prince Charming? Not possible. He was stuck in Storybrooke, the future, where Killian wanted to head himself. There were no portals besides the one that had been burned by Snow White's daughter.

_Ah, Snow White_. He thought. Rumor was that she was back in town with her daughter, Emma. It could be her. Actually, it probably was her… but would she dare enough to come after Cora? Especially after the stunt they had pulled in the old castle?

Someone had to be leading them here. Someone was either betraying him, or had secretly known all along how to get to Neverland.

Killian took one last scan of the water in his spyglass, then turned on his heel towards his ship, leaving his thoughts to the sharks… or crocodiles.

Holly stood on the deck of the _Intrepid_, staring out at the beautiful, blue waters. The sound of the waves lapping against the sides of her ship, the wind blowing through the sails, and the men working as hard as they might (well, maybe that was for the four new women on board, all men needed companionship).

A small smile lifted her lips as she peeled her coat off, draping it over a barrel beside her, then discarding her hat as well, letting her red hair get caught in the wind. They were getting close, she could feel it.

Killian Jones. The pirate captain that everyone feared.., he was rather intimidating, she thought, letting her hand glide over the stained wood of her ship.

Of course, most were afraid of the hook he had for his left hand, but she knew that story and that was why she and Hook would get along.

Both betrayed by Rumplestiltskin. Both seeking revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly quietly slid her thumb over the small, smooth particle of bean in her palm. Quietly, she sauntered to the side of the _Intrepid_ and watched the calm, blue waters lap against her ship.

Her dreams were becoming a reality all thanks to the four mysterious strangers who had rescued her from the prison that she had been condemned to for God knows how long.

She quickly began to wonder if she could handle this on her own, now that she was completely alone.

Perhaps these women could help her. Perhaps if she told them her story…

_No._ Absolutely not. No one could be trusted. Last time she trusted someone…

Holly shook her head, forcing away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Captain Killigrew, how far?" Aurora asked from across the deck of the ship.

"Not too far." She assured her. Lord, that girl always had a comment or question for something.

"Angeline!" she called to her first mate, motioning to the helm.

"Captain?" Angeline replied obediently, taking the wheel from her captain.

"Ready?" Holly grinned, positioning herself at the port side of the ship.

"Aye," Angeline grinned right back at her. The pirate captain tossed the bean into the clear blue water and watched as the water began to pick up speed. A maelstrom formed just off in the distance and the ship began to jar and roil beneath them, as if coming to life.

"Hang on tight, mates! This could get bumpy!" she yelled, taking over the wheel from Angeline. Carefully, she guided the _Intrepid_ with the current and towards the gaping hole in the sea.

Snow White closed her eyes and held Emma close, knowing that the situation could easily result in death for them all.

The swirling and churning water created walls around the ship and soon, there was water closing overhead as well. The _Intrepid_ was now no more than that of a child's toy ship.

Holly let go of the wheel, remembering what the books had said when she read them as a young lass.

_Allow the ship to control itself, the beast will be taken over by magic. You are going to Neverland, after all. _

All was going according to plan… or so she thought.

Aurora let out a high pitched scream of terror as the water began to descend on them. The force blew the captain's hat off and it was lost to sea.

Sharp pain to her right arm from the wheel spinning violently left her speechless, helpless.

Then it was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes opened slowly as she awakened, the sun piercing her eyes and pain shooting into her brain, forcing her to let out a small groan of disapproval. Carefully, she lifted herself up onto her knees and looked around. The four women she had come on this journey with lay scattered across the beach.

Her ship was gone. Her crew was gone. All she had left was the clothes on her body and sword.

As the other girls began to move, she stood and held her bleeding arm. Holly's breath shuddered as she shook in shock. What happened? That's not how the books ended.

"Is everyone okay?" she called to the other three, who looked intact. They slowly all gave positive feedback and collected at her side, brushing the sand off their clothes and shaking it out of their hair.

Holly slowly ripped part of her shirt and tied it around the gash in her arm. Snow helped, using a piece of cloth from Aurora's dress and tying it tight over her arm. "Thank you." She said gratefully, pulling her coat back over her hurt arm with a small hiss. "Now, where to?" Holly asked, shaking the pain out of her arm.

Snow White began to move for the woods and all followed.

Emma and Holly hung towards the back as the group walked through the woods. One of Holly's hands held the handle of her sword in caution. They were careful to maneuver, for ogres were known to populate this area.

All of a sudden, they came to a clearing where one tree stood tall. There was a man strapped to it, struggling. "Please! Help me!" he pleaded.

He was quite handsome. His jet black hair accented his ice blue eyes… oh, those eyes. She studied his face for a moment. His sharp jawline was covered my a jet black beard.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a blacksmith." He said, breathless. "Please, you have to help me."

"He isn't telling the truth." Emma said, shaking her head. Snow collected his satchel from the base of the tree. Emma whistled loudly, triggering the groans of the ogres.

"Please! I'm just a blacksmith!" he pleaded, struggling against the ropes.

"He's lying." Emma insisted, beginning to walk away.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora said, panicked. The women kept walking. There was certainly something fishy about this man. Holly shook her head, following the other women. She certainly wasn't going to worry about it if they weren't. He was handsome, a beautiful specimen of a man, but she didn't trust him.

"Good for you. You've bested me. I can count the number of people who have done that on one hand." He yelled after them.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, getting closer to him.

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker- Hook." He said. Holly's eyes widened. She should have known. She had heard the stories of the man.

"Hook." Snow White said with a tone that screamed, "Oh, I should have known."

"You can check my satchel." He said, challenging them. Snow took his challenge and pulled a silver, gleaming hook out of the bag.

"Captain Hook," Emma said in disbelief. Holly stepped forward, hand on her sword. His eyes slowly made their way to hers and they widened.

"And who have we here?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly watched him warily. "Captain Killigrew," she answered quietly. Her hand slowly reached out and pulled back the blankets wrapped around him to get a better look at his actual clothing. "Ah, what a disguise." She taunted, pushing her red curls out of her face and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Have we met before?" he asked, cocking his head.

"I don't believe so, no." she replied, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Aurora scoffed, taking her knife and beginning to cut through the rope that held Killian to the tree.

"You stupid girl! What are you doing?!" Holly asked in disbelief, tearing the knife from her hands, but it was too late. Killian broke free, the ropes and blankets falling to the ground with him. Aurora quickly kneeled at his side and came to his rescue.

Holly rolled her eyes, drawing her sword. "Step away. Now." She said, clearly daring the princess to make a wrong move. "Go on," The princess stood and backed away carefully. "Now you, get up." She ordered Captain Jones. He obeyed and stood, hands at his sides. "Snow, Emma," Holly motioned, dropping her sword to her side. Her arm hurt far too much to use it like that.

"Captain Hook," Snow said, stepping towards him. "We will allow you to be free and ensure that you get your revenge on those who have spited you… if you help us."

"What exactly does me helping you entail?" he asked, one hand slowly moving to hold the handle of his sword. Holly watched, ready to pounce if he made a wrong move.

"Take us to Cora. Help us get back to Storybrooke." Emma answered for her mother.

"Well…" he started, stepping towards her. "I can't do that!" he drew his sword, but instead of being met by Emma, he was met by Holly, who blocked his attack with the blade of her sword.

Killian seemed taken aback but lunged towards her just the same. She blocked with a step back and sliced through the air, metal clashing against metal. They parried, swords slicing the air like a knife through butter. Each blocked the other's advances… until Holly made her move.

She took a daring lunge, tricking him and whipping around his back. Holly brought her boot up and pushed him at his rear, Killian landed on his stomach.

Momentarily dazed and confused, he let go of his sword and rolled onto his back, hands out in surrender. Holly emphasized her victory by placing the heel of her boot on his chest.

"Captain Jones, your decision?" she asked, the tip of her sword to his neck. His blue eyes watched her carefully and his chest moved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. She raised an eyebrow and motioned to group of women who were keeping their distance.

"Yes." He said hoarsely through gritted teeth. Holly smiled in triumph, bending down to pick up his sword and tucking in her belt on the opposite hip of her own. Carefully, she reached down and pulled a dagger that was hidden in his belt. Killian watched in disbelief once again as she took her heel off his chest and sauntered away.

_Who was this woman?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hook led the group of women with Emma and Snow White just behind him, Mulan and Aurora behind the mother daughter duo, and Captain Killigrew bringing up the rear.

That woman baffled him. She seemed so innocent at first glance. Dressed in pirate garb, he could have sworn that she was keeping a disguise. But as soon as he drew his sword, she had met him with the one block, pushing Emma out of the way. He knew he had made a mistake right then and there.

No longer was she the innocent young woman that had been brought along on this voyage. She had curves that her pants and corset clung to, but were hidden by her jacket. Her legs went on for leagues.

She was here for a reason. A reason he intended to get out of her sooner or later.

He turned back to just momentarily to look at her. Her head was down as she walked, one hand warily left on the handle of her sword, ready for anything. Her opposite hand was hanging at her side and he noticed a slight shaking as she moved. A frown took over his features. Was she hurt?

Why did he care? She was just some lone pirate captain that most likely came on this journey because she was offered a lump sum of money if she got them to Storybrooke.

That damn woman. Why was she in his head?

Maybe because she was the first woman to ever claim victory over him in a swordfight… only the second to do so over Rumpelstiltskin.

"Captain, how far?" Princess Aurora asked, breaking him from his thoughts. When he turned to face the group, she was right there, practically batting her eyes at him. It took all he had not to roll his eyes at her. Nothing about her struck him attractive.

"Not far." He answered, stealing a glance at Captain Killigrew, who watched him intently with big chocolate brown eyes. A small smile lifted his lips involuntarily at her, which she returned, pushing her red curls back over her shoulder. When was the last time he smiled at a woman the way he did just then?

Holly felt a blush come over cheeks as Captain Jones acknowledged her presence with a smile. He was quite handsome and his smile only made her think more of him.

Was he attracted to her too? Or was he attracted to the annoying Princess Aurora who had made her way to the front of the pack, just to fawn over the infamous pirate captain.

Holly rolled her eyes and continued to follow the group, happy that she hung back at the rear. The man was far too attractive and she would have to get her wits about her before she approached him again.

Finally, the group reached an opening. Holly finally lifted her head to see a large group of vines that grew from the ground and up into a hole in the clouds. Her mouth hung agape momentarily, but she quickly composed herself.

"The trick isn't getting to the top… it's dealing with the giant who waits at the top." Captain Jones said, shifting his gaze to the women. "Now, who's going with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain Killigrew?" he asked quietly, turning his ice blue gaze on her.

"Aye?" she replied, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Accompany Emma and I?" he asked. Why did he want her to go so badly?

"I suppose." She answered, turning her gaze to Emma. "If that is okay with Emma."

"Of course." She answered quickly with a look _Please! For the love of God, come with us! _Holly nodded and moved to Killian's side.

"Ready, m'ladies?" he asked, motioning to them. His wrists were still tied together. Holly contemplated untying his hands, but quickly stowed the thought. That would be something that she did when they reached the base of the beanstalk. Instead, she brushed past him silently and followed Emma.

He followed, a bit baffled. Why didn't she grace him with at least a glance?

Holly bit her bottom lip as she walked in front of Killian. She knew he was watching her every move now. What was this feeling between them?

As they got closer, Holly looked towards the top of the beanstalk, watching the way the clouds swirled around it. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before… and she had seen quite a bit.

"If you'd be so kind." Killian said, motioning to Snow. As soon as she unbound his hand/hook situation, he grinned, leaning closer to her. "Thank you, milady." A wink was directed towards her, which Snow rolled her eyes at.

"Shall we?" he motioned to the beanstalk. "Ladies first." Emma and Holly both hesitated. "First beanstalk? You never forget your first." Killian grinned. Emma rolled her eyes at his innuendo, but Holly's pale skin flushed a scarlet red. He immediately turned his full attention on her with a small smirk. Holly turned away just as quickly. Killian walked to the base and motioned to it. "After the spell is cast, then we can head up."

Holly stared at the ground, trying to organize her thoughts. She couldn't let Killian affect her like this; she was on a mission to kill the man who had taken everything from her.

Yes he was attractive and incredibly charming, but that was a moot point. There was a different task at hand.

"Alright, ladies?" he said, getting his grip on the beanstalk. Emma followed, climbing next to him. Holly was last, following just behind both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian held his hand out as the two women reached the top of the beanstalk. Emma was first, gratefully taking it and happy that the climb was over. Holly was next, pulling herself to the top and composing herself. Killian was a bit surprised, but shook it off. This woman was incredibly confusing.

"Split up?" Emma asked. "I can bargain with the giant. I can get what we need."

"Yes, and what is your plan, Miss Swan?" Killian asked, turning a skeptical gaze on her.

"I'll plan it as I go… Just stay here for backup." Emma said, heading off to into the dark.

Holly turned to Killian, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Killian grinned, motioning to a different direction than the one that Emma had retreated in.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as they stayed close to each other. They could hear the growl of the giant just off in the distance as they crept closer. Holly almost reached back to grab his hand, but stopped herself. She'd known the man for about five seconds.

"Captain Killigrew," he started in a whisper. Oh, the formalities.

"Call me Holly, please." She whispered back, stopping.

A small smile pulled at his lips as he continued, "Should we split up?"

"I don't find that wise, Captain Jones." She answered.

"Killian, please." He grinned. Holly bit back a smile and looked up at him.

"Killian," she corrected herself. "We should be meeting back up with-" A loud roar broke her sentence. Killian moved around her and ran for the main room. She ran after him, just fast enough to see the giant holding Emma. Holly drew her sword, but was stopped by a hand to her arm. Killian pushed her gently to the side.

"Put the sword away." He said calmly. Holly reluctantly looked over at him. Killian nodded to her, looking down at her sword. She obeyed slowly. "We've come for the compass." He proclaimed to the giant.

"And why would that be?" his voice boomed.

"We're trying to get back to the other world." Emma said calmly. "We need to get back."

"For what?" the giant asked curiously.

"My father… he's in the other world with my son. My mother and I are trapped here." Emma said, voice pleading. "Please, help us."

"That is all of your quest? To get back to the other world? To reunite this family?" the giant seemed skeptical.

"Mine is revenge." Killian spoke up. "On Rumplestiltskin."

"Ah," the giant grinned. "We're after the same ting, you and I."

"Yes?" Killian asked, relaxing a bit. "How may I be of service to you, then?"

"Kill him. Bring back his head." The giant elaborated. "I'll give you the compass… but I expect my reimbursement."

"Do we have a deal?" Killian grinned. Holly couldn't believe how agreeable the giant was being. She looked over at the pirate captain beside her, brown eyes wide.

"We do." The giant grinned, placing Emma back on her feet. He reached into his coat to pull out the infamous magical compass. The giant carefully handed it to Emma with a smile. "Remember, his head. That is our deal."

"Yes." Killian grinned triumphantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Holly walked along silently beside Killian as they journeyed through the dark forest at the rear of the group. "Those were some impressive negotiation skills today. "She acknowledged quietly. He turned a slightly surprised gaze on her.

"Were they now?" Killian grinned, holding a tree branch up for her. She gratefully smiled up at him and carefully maneuvered under it.

"Indeed." Holly answered.

"I thought for a minute there you weren't going to put that sword away." He replied. Holly's cheeks flushed deep red and she clumsily tripped over a rock. Killian grabbed her with his only hand, pulling her to his body with quick reflexes. "It's called trust, darling. You can go far in life if you use it." He said quietly, looking her dead in the eye.

"I used to trust." She informed him in a whisper. "It got me nowhere." Holly slowly pulled out of his arms reluctantly. "Thank you for that." Killian studied her, reaching out to tuck a red curl behind her ear.

"You're welcome, darling." He smiled gently. Deciding not to press the matter of her distrust, Killian continued to walk beside her.

"And yourself, Killian?" she questioned quietly.

"What about me, darling?" he bit back a toothy grin at her saying his name.

"Do you trust easily?" she urged, seemingly eager.

"Maybe not always, but I do most of the time." He answered, blue eyes warming towards her chocolate brown set. "Why, love?"

"Just curious." She smiled warmly, pushing her hair from her face.

"Have you ever thought of tying your hair back?" he asked, noticing her struggle with her hair.

"Yes, I just don't have anything to tie it back with." Holly replied, shrugging.

Killian quickly caught up to Princess Aurora and skillfully ripped a piece of her shawl from the bottom.

"What are you going?!" Aurora said, reaching for her knife.

"Just helping someone. Calm yourself." Killian said, raising an unamused eyebrow. "Come, love." He motioned to Holly, who stepped towards him. She put her back to him and he slowly wrapped the cloth around her hair. "I need your hand." He said quietly. She obeyed and helped him. They both pulled the cloth tight so her hair was off the back of her neck.

Holly could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck again, what a wonderful feeling it was. She closed her eyes as he moved around her, and then opened them when he was at her front. "You look beautiful." He whispered gently.


	11. Chapter 11

Holly replayed the scene over and over again in her head.

_"You look beautiful." He whispered gently._

Shivers ran down her spine as she wrapped her coat tighter around her. The sun had set and now the group was traveling through the dark. Holly kept close to Killian, a sense of comfort being provided by him.

Her hair stayed tied up, simply because he had helped her. She liked this look… and secretly liked it more because he had done it for her.

"We'll camp here for the night." Snow announced, setting her bow down.

"Excellent." Killian grinned, slowly turning his gaze on Holly. The grin subsided as he watched her shiver. "Not used to the cold, Captain Killigrew?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, forcing herself to hold still. Killian watched her closely as she shivered again. "Really, I am." He smiled knowingly.

Holly moved to Emma's side, helping her unpack the bags that carried their blankets and what little food they had brought along. "Hook is putting the moves on hard, huh?" Emma grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Holly replied, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about… just be careful, okay? He isn't trustworthy." Emma warned her. Holly nodded slowly, looking over towards Hook, who was dropping some firewood at Snow's feet. He could feel her gaze and met it with a grin.

Her cheeks pinked again and she took off into the woods to gather a bit more firewood.

Captain Holly Killigrew didn't blush. It just was not done.

She was mad at herself, mostly. How dare she allow him to worm his way into her head!

Lost in her thoughts, she gathered wood in her arms, a frown distorting her features.

So lost, in fact, that she didn't notice a certain infamous pirate captain advancing her from behind.

He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, startling her into dropping the wood she was holding with a gasp. "I think we have enough wood, Captain Killigrew." He whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked, whirling around to face him.

"I wasn't sure where you were going, so I followed you." He explained quietly. "To protect you."

"I can protect myself, Captain Jones." She retorted, pulling away from him. Killian raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I know that, my dear." He teased, pulling her back by looping his hook around her arm. "I was just making sure you were okay." He said quietly, face falling into a completely serious look. Her deep brown eyes widened beneath his gaze. His eyes glanced down at her lips before looking back at her.

"We should go back." Holly said quietly.

"Should we?" he asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She confirmed, pulling completely away from him. Holly turned and headed back towards camp, leaving Killian in her wake.


	12. Chapter 12

The internal battles occurring within the lady pirate captain had become ridiculous. Killian was not to be trusted, was he?

Why did she feel like she should trust him? She had never felt this way about a man... well, besides-

"Holly, could you stay with Hook and watch the camp while we look around?" Snow asked, picking up her bow from the ground.

"Of course." She smiled. The four women headed off into the woods without another glance or word. Killian sat with his back against a log and patting the ground next to him.

"Come, sit." He instructed. Warily, she moved towards him. "Trust me, please." Killian said quietly as she sat down.

"Killian, I don't trust anyone. Why should I trust you?" she whispered, looking away.

"Because I'm not the type of man you think I am." He returned just as quickly as she had finished her sentence.

"How am I supposed to come to that conclusion after just two days of knowing you?" she whispered, looking up at the sky. "I came on this journey to get my revenge, not find romance." Hook stayed quiet for a moment, but then reached over to take her hand.

"At least let me help you."

"Of course." She smiled gratefully, deciding not to fight with him. She didn't need any man's help.

* * *

Killian could feel Holly shivering beside him as she slept, clearly in serious need of body heat. He gently slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close, her head resting against his chest. Her arms immediately made their way around him and pulled him as close as possible. His hand ran up and down her back, warming and soothing her.

"Better?" he said quietly, not knowing if she was awake or not.

"Yes," she answered in a whisper, her cold face warming against his skin. He smiled, wrapping the blanket tight around both of them, and then reaching for her blanket to wrap around them.

"Sleep now, love." He whispered.

* * *

Holly woke up to the bright sunshine beating down on her. As she stretched, a solid, heavy object stopped her… Killian's body. She slowly looked up at his peaceful, still asleep face and slowly remembered his strong arm pulling her into his body. He had pulled her hair out of its cloth so it flowed across her shoulders and over his arm.

Quietly and carefully, she sat up and gently kissed Killian's cheek. He stirred briefly, but stayed in his sleeping state. Holly pulled from his arms and covered him up with the blankets. The fire had gone out, she had to fetch firewood and build the fire back up so it would be ready for breakfast when Killian awoke. It was the least she could do since he so generously donated his body heat to her.

As she began to build the fire, she realized that all of the gear that they had been carrying was gone.

Holly began to panic. The women had never returned last night. Had they deserted them?

"Killian-" All of a sudden, her arms were tied behind her back and she was gagged with a cloth.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly struggled against the hard chest behind her, throwing her head back against a shoulder. Her body was growing weak fast-she'd been fighting against for who knows how long.

It was no use. Whoever had kidnapped her had taken her away from Emma, Snow, Mulan, Aurora… and Killian. It was no use now. They had to continue on without her.

Holly slumped back against the body that carried her. Her endeavor and one chance at getting revenge on those who had done her wrong was now over. There was no chance.

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of the footsteps beneath her change from the soft earth to the clear sound of boots strolling across wooden planks- a sounds she knew well given her history.

And then she could feel the arms shift her and then they were ascending, footsteps further apart and clearly taking more effort to carry her than before.

Then, they were even with the ground again, the body carrying her effortlessly. She heard a door creak open and then close. The sun was gone, now it was dark and musty.

"I'm going to put you on your feet, darling." A familiar voice said gently… and it made her immediately livid.

"Killian!" she growled as the cloth over her eyes was taken off gently. "How dare you!"

"Ah, darling. Don't be rash." He grinned in triumph, throwing the cloth onto a nearby table.

In that very moment, Holly was hurt. The man had said to trust her, yet here he was, doing exactly what she didn't want him to do.

She tried to pull away from him, yanking away from his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah." He murmured, running his hook across her cheek.

"I've had run-ins with men like you before. You don't scare me." She said through gritted teeth, faces just inches apart.

He countered that, pushing her back against the wall. "Be careful, missy." She wrenched away from him, her bound hands hitting the wall and forcing her shoulders back. She forced the hiss away as he tipped her chin up so her eyes could meet his gaze. He stared down into her eyes, hoping to get a rise out of her. She only stared back. Killian brought their faces closer, hoping to get any reaction out of her. She kept her eyes on his. He let her go and backed away slowly.

Holly stood still, back against the wall. Her eyes stayed on his, challenging him to make a wrong move.

"I'll be back for you." He said quietly before retreating out onto the deck. Was that a threat or a promise?

As she moved away from the wall, Holly realized that he had chained her to it. He must have known that she had tricks up her sleeve.

Groaning, she slumped back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, exhaling all the air out of her lungs.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian strolled out onto deck, a grin on his face. Since the four women had left the fifth behind, it left him an open opportunity to take that fifth, most beautiful woman and put her to good use… hopefully in a few different aspects of this journey. His grin turned into a smirk, but then fell from his lips.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leading her into it this way.

Obviously he found her attractive, and it was clear to him that she found him attractive as well.

"Captain Jones," her voice cut through his thoughts like a sword through the air. He turned to meet the blade of her sword.

"Remember how I said not to be rash?" he said calmly, searching her gaze.

"How could you?" she whispered, brown eyes not as warm as they had been before he made the split second decision to steal her away.

"Do you want to do this in front of the crew?" he said lowly, stepping closer. "How did you get out?"

"Give me an answer." She replied immediately. "Don't treat me like an imbecile, Killian. I'm just as much a pirate captain as you."

"Ah," Killian grinned, swiftly moving to grab the sword from her hand. But, she was too quick, backing him against the rail of the ship. His eyes widened, but his smirk didn't waver. "What are you going to do, Holly?" he asked, eyes shifting to her lips. "Kill me in front of my entire crew?"

"I want to." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Give me one reason I shouldn't."

"I know what you want… and we're going to get it… together." Killian whispered carefully. "Everything you want can be yours as long as you let me help you."

"And what's in it for you?" she countered, clearly skeptical.

"We want the same thing, Holly. It's obvious what's in it for me." He answered.

Holly loosened her grip on him just a bit, studying his face. Killian reached up and pushed a loose hair back behind her ear, then ran his knuckle down her tense jawline. "Trust me, please." He whispered gently. "We can do this together."

"How am I supposed to trust you after this? I made the deal with Snow and Emma, not you." Holly informed him, feeling herself begin to entertain the thought of finishing out her revenge with Killian at her side.

"I did this for your own good. The only way we can get our revenge is if we broke away from the group." He admitted to her.

"At least with Emma and Snow's case they had to get back to their family, Killian. One good deed may redeem a woman for the dastardly one that she would commit in the future." She said quietly, looking away. Slowly, her grip released him and she stepped away. "Not that I have any choice at this point… My mind has been made up for me." Without another glance at the man in front of her, Holly headed back towards the captain's quarters and held back her tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Killian waited until dark to head back into his cabin, hoping that Holly had curled up in his bed and fallen asleep. All he wanted was to crawl in bed with the woman and get a good, solid night's rest. Nothing more.

Instead, he found her curled up in a dark corner in an old chair. As he neared, he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Carefully, he kneeled beside her and ran his knuckles across her cheekbone. "Holly," he whispered gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her eyes widened.

"I fell asleep?" she asked as he continued to caress her skin. Killian nodded with a small smile. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, beginning to move.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood.

"I don't know…" she said, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows. Killian stood with her, leaving only inches between them. Holly bit her bottom lip and looked around.

"You look tired, darling." He said gently, running his thumb across her cheek. Killian was not able to keep his hand off her for a second… and she didn't seem to mind.

"I am." She replied quietly. Gone was the sassy, headstrong woman from before. The woman that stood in front of him was much more docile and quiet.

"The bed?" he motioned. Holly stared at him skeptically. "I'm always a gentleman." He assured her.

She couldn't deny that she wanted to be that close to him, feeling his arms around her, his legs intertwined with hers, his heartbeat against her cheek.

Then came those beautifully sculpted lips. She wanted to feel them against her temple, then running down her jawline and to her lips. She wanted them to be running down her neck to her collarbone.

_Don't be a gentleman_. She thought as she climbed onto the bed.

Killian climbed on opposite to her, taking off his hook and setting it on the table beside him. He began to struggle with his coat, trying to take it off.

"Let me help," she said gently, slowly pushing the jacket off his shoulders and dragging it down his arms. He kept eye contact with her the entire time, blue gaze searching her eyes. "There," Holly smiled, sitting back down onto the bed.

Killian kicked off his boots, and then joined her. She watched him warily as he pulled back the blankets and crawled beneath them.

"Come," he instructed her. She obeyed, sliding below the blankets and resting her head on the pillows.

"Ohhh my," she groaned, sinking into the mattress. Killian grinned, watching her closely. Carefully, he ran his knuckles down her jawline and gently moved a strand of hair from her face.

"You're very beautiful," he whispered. Holly felt her cheeks heat at his words. "I mean it."

"Thank you, Killian." She replied bashfully. Then, a small yawn contorted her face.

"You're tired. Sleep," he whispered soothingly, running his hand over her face. Holly obeyed, resting her forehead against his chest and wrapping her arm around his torso.


	16. Chapter 16

Holly woke to the blinding morning sun that flowed freely through the window. She was nice and warm, wrapped in Killian's strong arms. She smiled at the feeling, burrowing her face against the cloth of his shirt. It'd been so long since a man held her like this.

She looked up at his face, taking this chance to admire him. Killian's handsome features were relaxed as he slept. Her hand gently reached up to touch his jawline. He wasn't tense- his jaw slackened a bit.

"Like what you see?" his voice said quietly, eyes still closed. Holly jumped, but was held down by his arm.

"You despicable man." She huffed, trying to pull away.

"It took me this long to get you in my arms. I'm not letting you go." He said playfully, finally opening his eyes. A smirk took over his features. Holly raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Ah, I see. And we've only known each other for how long, Captain Jones?" she reminded him, rolling out of his arms and off the bed. "Come, we must make plans."

"All business and no fun, Captain Killigrew." He teased her right back with his quick wit.

"You've no idea what I'm capable of, Captain Hook. There'll be time for fun once we get to our goal." She grinned a true Captain Killigrew grin, something she hadn't bestowed upon him yet.

Killian's grin widened. "Ah, yes, my dear. _Our_ goal." He watched as she pulled her boots on, then her jacket.

"I expect to see you out on deck in five minutes, Master Jones." She teased, pursing her lips to stop her smile. Killian stepped closer to her, eyes daunting.

"Don't forget who the captain of this damned ship is." He smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him.

"Are you worried that I may decide to lead a mutiny, Captain Jones?" Holly purred, hooking an arm around his neck and bringing their faces closer.

"From a docile little creature like you? I doubt it highly, my dear." He let out a small chuckle as she narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for." She said quietly, before turning on her heel and marching out the door. Her hips swayed seductively as she tossed a grin over shoulder. Killian grinned, shaking his head.


	17. Chapter 17

_"No!" she screamed as his heart was crushed right in front of her. "How dare you!" _

_"Your payment is complete." The man smirked, motioning to the pile of bodies beside him._

"That wasn't our deal!" she sobbed, collapsing to the floor. 

_"Ah, but I warned you what would happen if you displeased me, did I not?" he reminded her, turning on his heel. Holly curled up on her side, feeling the cold earth below her. Closing her eyes, she slowly regained her strength enough to sit up. _

_"Don't underestimate me." she said under her breath, watching him walk away. "It'll be the last thing you do." _

Holly leaned against the railing of the ship, letting her thoughts get the best of her. The last time she had gotten involved with a man it ended less than fortunately. The last time she made a deal with the devil, which is something she would never do again.

"Getting a bit introspective, are we?" a familiar deep voice observed from beside her. She jumped and clutched her chest.

"Perhaps." She answered in a whisper, turning towards Killian. He gently ran his knuckles across her cheek.

"I came to tell you that we'll be making landfall soon." He said gently.

"Thank you," she smiled, turning back towards the water. Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hand and his hook on the railing. Holly leaned back against him gently.

"Oh, how cute." A voice hissed from behind them. "Is this what you picked over getting revenge with me?" Killian released Holly and turned, blocking her body with his.

"Cora," he greeted her with a cold, ice blue stare.

"Hook," she replied, sauntering towards him. Holly furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. The Queen of Hearts. The only thing worse than Cora was the Evil Queen, Cora's daughter Regina.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, jumping right to the point.

"Just dropping in, since you failed to show up at our meeting spot." She shot back at him.

"Yes, maybe I had a change of heart." He offered.

"If you had a change of heart, you'll no longer have a heart. We struck a deal, Hook. I fully intend to see that you go through with it."

Holly gently placed her hand on Killian's back, reminding him that she was there.

Cora finally made eye contact with the lady pirate captain and stepped closer. Killian's hand rested at his sword.

"Who is this, Hook? Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked, deceptively sweet.

"That's none of your business." He informed her.

"Well, I give you until the time we meet in the caves to get rid of her." Cora replied. "She's not coming with us."

"And if she's an asset?" Killian raised his eyebrows.

"She's of no use to us." Cora waved him off. "Get rid of her by the time you make landfall." And with a swish of her arm and a puff of red smoke, Cora disappeared.

Holly felt her heart fall. Would he really leave her? Where would he leave her?


	18. Chapter 18

Killian turned to his crew with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing? Back to work!" he barked. Holly could feel his back tense beneath her hand as he turned toward her. "If you think I'm leaving you behind, you're mad." He said quietly, eyes searching hers. She could feel his sincerity radiating off him.

"I wasn't sure…" she trailed off, looking away. Killian caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face back to his.

"You're staying. We're in this together." He whispered. "However, we have to plan carefully for this."

"Yes," she agreed, her eyes sliding down to his lips and then back to his face. Her lips parted as his gaze dropped to them, breathing heavily. Chocolate brown eyes searched the once blue pair that were now distracted. "Shall we make those plans, Captain Jones?"

"In a moment." He murmured. His hand gently grazed against hers, fingers curling around her wrist. Her fingers carefully felt the fabric of his jacket, rough against her touch.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Killian. I can't." she whispered shakily. His eyes widened as she let go of the cuff of his jacket. Her red curls flowed in the wind as she hurried away. Killian watched as she left him, deflated.

He turned his attention to his hand that was shaking with the anticipation of what was to happen, then ran it angrily through his hair. He just let her get away… again.

How much more could he take before he did ungentlemanly things to her? He felt completely insatiable at the moment and that never led to good things.

"Land ho!" a crew member from the crow's nest yelled, startling him away from his thoughts and back into captain duty, barking commands at his crew.

Holly heard the call from the deck and hurried back out, avoiding the staring gaze from her captain. She quickly positioned herself at the railing, her new favorite spot on the ship, and watched as the crew worked vigorously to anchor the vessel. Her fingers subconsciously touched her lips. She should have just allowed Killian to kiss her… but now that was a lost cause.

Shaking her head, she started towards the helm, but was met by a hard, familiar chest. "Killian," she breathed, looking up at him, startled. A small smile met his lips.

"Shall we make those plans now?" he asked quietly, eyes no longer soft against hers.

"Yes," she nodded, dropping her gaze to the wood of the deck.

"I'll go into the cave. You stay outside. I'll get the ashes from Cora and I'll meet you back outside." He told her.

"What if something goes wrong? You're not going in there by yourself." She told him. Killian looked away this time, jaw tense.

"I'm not putting you in danger." He shook is head. This time, Holly slid her hand to cup his cheek and turned his face towards hers. She was quiet for a moment, her thumb tracing the scar on his cheek. Killian exhaled shakily, studying her face.

"If we're in this together, I want to go with you." She whispered.

"She'll kill you, Holly." He sobered, placing his hand over hers. "It's kind of difficult to be in this together if you're dead." Holly nodded, pulling her hand away.

"Alright,"

"Alright." He smiled gently, dropping his hand to his side.


	19. Chapter 19

Holly paced back and forth in Killian's quarters. He had left about an hour before, placing a kiss on her hand and heading for the caves.

She pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the ship's wall. She couldn't get involved with this man. This couldn't lead to anything good.

A single tear dripped down her cheek as she pulled herself away from the wall and grabbed her coat off of the chair beside her, pulling it on quickly. She headed for the beach, hurrying down the gangplank.

She knew she was taking a risk in getting caught, but she had to get off that ship for her own sanity.

As she reached the beach, she slowly peeled off her jacket, dropping it to the sand beside her. Her boots followed as she sat down, rolling her pant legs up to the knee. Her shirt loosely hung at her waist as she had discarded her corset to the sand as well.

Holly dipped her big toe in the water, feeling the warm water caress her skin. One foot stepped in all the way, and then the other foot followed as she began to descend into the water.

The water had always intrigued her- the color, the movement, the feeling. At almost knee-deep, she began to contemplate going in all the way. She would love that feeling… but then, she stopped at a sound.

There was a ticking noise that made her entire body freeze. _What did the books say about the ticking noise?_

The water moved in a new way, a current suddenly against her knees. Her heart stopped, mouth agape but no words.

Suddenly, she was faced with a set of gleaming teeth and rotten breath.

Holly wanted to scream, wanted to call for help, but her body was unable to react.

And then, there was a strong arm around her waist and a sword slashing at the green creature in front of them. Her hands held her savior's arm, as they chopped off the head of the creature. The crocodile fell lifeless back into the water, blood staining its blue color.

He threw his bloody sword up onto the beach and curled his arm around her body. "Are you alright?" Holly nodded after a few moments, turning towards him. "You're not alright." He murmured, holding her to him. Gently, his fingers pushed a lock of red hair from her face.

"Thank you, Killian." She whispered, her hand gently cupping his cheek and tracing the scar just to the left of his nose. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as she brought her lips to the scar and kissed it once.

And then she was out of his arms, squeezing his hand and gathering her clothing.

_Not again._ He thought.

"Holly," he said quietly, coming up behind her.

"Yes?" she answered, turning to face him. As soon as she did, he pulled her close and met her lips with his. Holly's response was immediate, her hands sliding up his arms and to his head, fingers winding into his jet-black hair and pulling him close. A gasp left her lips as he pulled away then quickly took her lips with his again.

The feeling between them was so strong, so powerful, so raw. Had he ever felt this way about a woman before? Even Milah?

Holly couldn't believe this. She felt so alive in his arms. The most alive she had felt since having her life stolen from her years ago.

Slowly, Killian pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I thought I told you to stay at the ship."

"You did. I got worried." She explained shakily, trying to catch her breath.

"Aye, and you decided to go for a swim?" he teased.

"You told me not to go in the cave, so it seemed like a better idea at the time." She laughed quietly, her hand grazing along his beard. Killian smiled sincerely, placing another soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "Did you get the ashes?"

"Yes," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch. "Shall we?" Killian asked, holding his hand out as he started towards the ship.

"We shall," Holly grinned up at him, taking his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't help but feel that you're feeling guilty about leaving the women behind." Killian said quietly as they sat next to each other at the bow of the ship, watching the water pass them by.

"I am." Holly nodded, leaning back against Killian's chest. "I really do want to help them. Snow White and Emma need to get back to their family and I thought it would be redeeming if I helped them do that before killing Rumplestiltskin." She said quietly.

Killian gently kissed the top of her head and nodded silently.

"Would it be out of the question to meet back up with them?" she asked. He froze for a moment, watching the water intently while he thought.

"It wouldn't be out of the question. Why do you ask?" he raised an eyebrow, turning her to look him in the eyes.

"I feel that they should go with us. They deserve it." Holly whispered, squeezing his hand. "Please, Killian."

Who could resist those big chocolate brown eyes? Certainly not Killian. He stood no chance.

"Aye." He agreed, nodding. "We can include them." Holly's face split into a grin as she threw her arms around Killian and placed a kiss onto his lips. As she began to pull away, he pulled her closer.

"Ah, ah, ah," he grinned down at her, "I'm not quite done with you." A small, shy grin reached her lips as he lowered his lips to hers. Holly threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer, deepening their kiss. "Mmm," he murmured as she pulled away. "You taste lovely."

"As do you, Captain Jones." She laughed gently, her thumb tracing his bottom lip. Killian kissed the pad of her thumb, then looped an arm around her waist.

"Bed, yes? We both need to be well-rested to track down the women tomorrow." He pulled her gently towards the captain's quarters. Holly rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

Emma, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora froze at the sound of something moving in the woods. Carefully, Snow drew an arrow and knocked it in her bow. As she drew the arrow back, two familiar faces emerging from the forest.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us." Emma said sarcastically. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We were able to get the ashes." Killian started before Holly could even open her mouth. "Here, if it makes you feel better, you can carry the ashes and the compass for the remainder of the journey." He compromised, handing both items to Emma. "We're completely on your side now… that is, if you'll have us."

Emma looked over them skeptically, eyebrows raised. "And you won't leave again?"

"Not unless you ask us to." Holly spoke for the first time. Snow watched her daughter carefully, gauging her reaction.

"Okay. But the next time, you're gone. Got it?" Emma gave in, targeting Killian more than Holly. Both pirate captains nodded and followed as the group continued on their way.


End file.
